


You don’t know the first lady

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [9]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alex just wants Tom's staff to be happy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: It’s a state dinner and Emily hates those, not because she has to dress up and make Tom play nicely with another world leader, no, that was fun, she hates them because Alex is always trying to set her up.





	You don’t know the first lady

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an Anon

Emily looks at the man sitting in front of her she didn’t know what came over her but she was sure she had to do it this way.

“Why me?” he asks, “Because I say so!”

“Emily! I am not feeling comfortable with this.” Lyor complains “Why does it have to be me? Why not Aaron or Seth?”

“Because Seth is going with Kendra and Aaron has time off. You are my only hope Lyor and I want to remind you that if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even be within zip code of the white house.” Lyor groans and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t see why you have to pretend to have a date for the state dinner.”

“Because you don’t know the first lady Lyor! Alex Kirkman will not rest until she finds me a husband and I don’t want one!” Lyor looked at her shocked; her explosion took him a bit by surprise.

“Alright alright crazy woman I’ll pick you up from here at 8!” Lyor got up and left the room, he really didn’t want to go to the state dinner, it wasn’t his cup of tea, he hates having to mingle with people. He hated people.

* * *

Emily looked at herself in the mirror one last time running her hands over her lace gown she found her pals sweating badly. She hoped and prayed Lyor would pull it off and last under the pressure of Alex Kirkman because then they were both toast. There was a soft knock on her door and turned around “Come in!” she called gently getting her clutch from the table, Lyor walked in, he was dressed to the nines in a well tailored tuxedo and had even put on his good glasses. “Wow, you look amazing!” he tells her when he takes a good look at his friend.

“Thanks, you clean up nice as well.” Lyor smiles and lowers his head, fixing his glasses he offers her his arm, Emily smiles and take it “I owe you so much Lyor, it’s just last state dinner was hell, Alex tried to fix me up with at least three guys in one night! She got Abbey into this too!” Lyor chuckled “Well you are the only one who’s still single” he said showing them Seth and Kendra walking to them, they looked happy, it brought a smile to Emily's face seeing her friend so happy. Kendra looked radiant in her gown, Seth told her something and she blushed hiding her face on his shoulder.

“Hey guys!” Lyor says getting Seth and Kendra’s attention.

“Hey, so you are Emily’s mystery date?” Seth said jokingly, Lyor stood up a little straighter and smiled his trademark crocked smile “I am indeed!”

* * *

 

The ballroom was packed again and Emily had to admit that Alex had really overdone herself this time. She was sure she was going to get shredded in most “morning news shows” but the minimalistic elegance in the décor was absolutely amazing.

She sees Alex talking with the Canadian PM’s wife and few feet away Tom was completely ignoring the Prime Minister himself starring at his wife’s back. This was going to be fun! She slowly walks to the president who as soon as he sees her turns back to the P.M. pretending to be really interested in their conversation. She smiles and turns to Alex, she decides to get this out of the way once and for all.

“Ma’am, Seth told me you wanted to see me.” Alex turns around “Oh Emily yes I did!” she smiles and get’s Emily's arm “Excuse me for one second Claire will you?”

“Of course!” the other woman said politely. Alex was almost dragging Emily to the closest exit. They walked into a bathroom and Alex closed and locked the door behind her “So you and Lyor?” she asks.

“You honestly took me away from a state dinner to ask me that?” Emily asks faking shock.

“Yes!”

“Yeah Lyor and me.”

* * *

 

Emily had a headache, Alex did not believe that she and Lyor were dating but at least she didn’t try to set her up with anyone else so that was something. There’s a soft knock on her door, she raises her head and sees Lyor standing there leaning against the door frame.

“What’s going on Lyor?” she asks, she’s exhausted.

“Can I drive you home?”

**Author's Note:**

> TaDa! Hope you enjoy it anon!!!


End file.
